Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja Monster Klub's new goal
by s0103342
Summary: It's the last month of school of 9th grade and it's been going smoothly, not many monsters or robots have been around but that all changes when the Monster Klub (Julian, Dave/Accordion Dave, Theresa Fowler, Juggo, Howard and Randy) have a new goal, to find out the identity of the ninja. Will Randy be able to keep them from finding out his secret identity?
1. Chapter 1

" _Don't be late,Don't be late,Don't be late_ ," Randy muttered under his breath as he ran down the hall griping his bag close to his leg as he halted to a stop in front of the door of room _216 "_ Finally, I made it, _...oh no"_ Randy said as he glanced at Ms. Driscoll gathering the attendance papers in her hand as she stared calling out students for her attendance sheet. "Theresa?" "Here." "Doug?" "Here, Ms. Driscoll" "Stevens?..." she looked up from her papers, rolling her eyes as she remember that he never spoke "Stevens here, Howard?" she said as she looked back at her sheets "Here." "Randy?" no answer "Randy?" still no answer she looked up from her papers once more looking to see Randy sitting at his desk, smiling at her.

"Yes, Ms. Driscoll?" she eyed at him for a bit, then went back at her sheets "No detention today, well then I shall continue with class, with the organs!" she said as turned toward the board, hearing people groan behind her." _Cunningham! What took you so long!_ " Howard whispered as he leaned toward Randy " _Bucky, again, Flute Girl didn't want to go to the dance with him and got upset, but I can't believe he trowed me out the window like that._ " Randy whispered as he rubbed his right arm. Howard glanced at Randy's arm " _Cunningham you need to do something about him and, wait did you say he asked her to the dance?_ " Randy looked up at him removing his hand from his arm " _Yes Howard, Bucky asked Flute Girl to the dance, now why are you asking_?"

Howard rolled his eyes at him " _Because Cunningham, the dance is a MONTH away from now, he didn't need to ask now!"_ Randy face palmed himself and looked up at Howard _"Well I guess that's classic Bucky for you!"_ Howard once more rolled his eyes _"But seriously Randy, you need to do something about him."_ Randy sighed _"Your right, but what can I do?!"_ Randy started smiling, then grabbed his bag, digging through the mess _"Here it is!"_ Randy held up a book toward Howard _"The Ninja Nomicon, an 800 year-" " old book of ninja wisdom, yes we get it, now get in there before I smack you with it"_ Randy raised his hands in defense _"OK, OK I'm going"_ Randy laughed as he put the book on the table and he flipped the pages, then seeing a red glow as Randy's face fell in the book. "Ms. Driscoll? Randy sleeping again!"Doug whined, Howard darted his eyes at him "DOUG!" Howard yelled at him as he crumpled a piece of paper and trowed it at his head.

 _ **In the Nomicon...**_

"AHHHHH!" Randy yelled as he fell through the pages and doodle clouds, then falling on the hard pavement, Randy groaned "Thank cheese this isn't real." He muttered then looking up to see 3 boy playing around and laughing then a fog of black appeared next to them, as the fog lifted, showing a man that looked like a ninja, but in green and black holding a image of the ninja and a sword. The Green and black ninja pointed at the norisville ninja image then held out his sword out toward the 3 boys, trying to make the norisville ninja come out of hiding then the middle boy pulled his friends back then stepped forward pulling something out of the bag, the ninja mask, the 2 boys and the green and black ninja were in shock, then they disappeared then words appeared, "A life is more important than and an identity " Randy hummed, then crooked his head "What the juice nomicon? How is this supposed to help with the Bucky problem?" nothing happened, then he heard a crack sound then looked below pavement was pavement broke in two casing Randy to fall thorough it.


	2. Chapter 2

Randy opened his eyes looking above him seeing Howard smiling as he greedy stuffed his mouth with a sandwich, Howard looked down at him with a smile "Soo... what did it say now?" Howard said as he started eating the lunch he had gotten for Randy "It didn't help at all! I just said that 'A life is more important than an identity.' how does Bucky even go into this anyway!" Randy put his hands on the sides of his head trying to figure out what nomicon meant. Howard wiped his hands with a napkin "Clam down Randy, you got all day to figure it out." Howard said as he pushed Randy out of the chair, then pulling on Randy's sleeve"Now come on lets get lunch." Randy turned toward Howard "I just saw you eat your lunch and mine Howard!" Randy said as Howard's eyes began to water "Fine Howard, just stop with the water works." Randy rolled his eyes as he sees Howard give an evil smile of victory.

 _ **A few minutes later...**_

"Finally, not a moment to soon." Howard said as he ran thorough the cafeteria doors toward the food grabbing everything he could hold, Randy ignored him as he walked toward the Monster Klub "Sorry were late again" as Randy pointed toward Howard who was stuffing his face "Don't worry Randall we're quite used to it now." Julian commented as giggled "Please sit, Randall I have important news to tell today." Julian smiled as he pointed at the space near Theresa " Hi Theresa" Randy said as he put his bag at the side of the table "H-Hi Randy." Theresa quietly said as she blushed "WOW that was some great stuff." Howard said as he walked toward them, noticing that everyone was staring at him "Did I do something?" Howard asked as he raised an eyebrow "Um, no you did nothing, well then you may sit now Howard I have something exciting to tell you all!" Julian said with a large smile on his face, Howard sat down next to Debbie Kang, Howard just stared then turned toward Julian "Um, what's Scoops Kang doing here?"Howard pointed his thumb at her as he questioned Julian "She will be with us until the end of the year Howard, she is very important for are new goal" Howard leaned toward Randy _"As if we ever had a goal in the first place."_ Howard commented as Randy rolled his eyes again

"Starting today we will begin a journey to revel the identity of the ninja."Julian began to giggle but was interrupted by Randy and Howard "WHAT!" Randy and Howard said in unison, which cased the students around them to turn toward them "Is something wrong you two?"Randy and Howard looked at each other, then looked at Julian "Um, yeah where fine" Howard said after everyone around them turned back to what they were doing before the interruption, Julian looked at the two students then nodded then stood up from his seat "well then everyone, shall we go then?" Dave stood up then looked around "Where exactly are we going?" Dave looked back at Julian "Y-yeah where are we going?"Juggo asked as he stood up as well "You'll see when we get there my fellow classmates." Julian said as he walked toward the cafeteria doors as the 5 other members follow .


	3. Chapter 3

"Here it is members!" Julian said pointing to the sign above the door "The library, the best place to look when you're trying to solve something that is 800 years old!" Julian squealed out jumping up and down as Debbie Kang opened the doors "Julian, stop talking." Debbie Kang said dragging him in by the collar while the others simply walked in ignoring what they just had seen "Here we are, now who's going to say it? Me, or you?" Julian took a seat straightening his jacket "You can do it Debbie" Howard rolled his eyes pulling a chair out, then sitting in it, looking up at Randy to do the same. "Now then, let's begin about what we know about the ninja, well he's 800 years old, tall with blue eyes, and he talks a lot." Howard quickly turned at Randy giving a large smile at his friend before turning back at Debbie "Then me and Julian where in the library thinking, what if he just stayed the same age for 800 years I mean, it would explain his body build and voice" Julian nodded with a grin "Whoa, I never thought of that." Theresa said nodding in agreement then stopping to see a red glow from Randy's bag "Um, Randy what's in your bag?" Randy looked what she was pointing at "That's my phone" everyone stared as it glowed even more "I should take that" Randy said pointing toward the bag as he stood up from his chair "Sure Randy." Debbie nodded "You guy can continue without me I'll just ask Howard to explain it to me later." Randy said quickly exiting out the doors before they could ask anything.

 _ **In the bathroom...**_

Randy opened the door, checking every stall for someone making sure nobody was here, then grabbing the book out of the bag making sure nothing fell out as he did "What the juice nomicon! That was WAY too close!" Randy yelled furiously, then the book glowed softly then opened casing Randy to fall in the book.

 _ **In the nomicon...**_

Randy looked around himself seeing a large book in front of him "The Ninjas" he said softly reading the title "Wait, is this the past ninjas!" Randy yelled out loud with excitement, then the book opened to a random page, Randy was in shock at what he had saw, the ninja 57 years ago looked exactly like him, purple hair, blue eyes, tall and same body build and not just that he was pretty normal, he was the second most famous ninja of all time "What the JUICE nomicon, he looks just like me!" he yelled with excitement in his voice then he stopped waiting for an answer from the nomicon "Um, hello? Did you need something, or did you just wanted to show me this?" Randy looked down at his feet noticing a crack in the floor "Not again," Randy wined as he fell through.

 _ **The real world...**_

Randy opened his eyes slowly reviling that his face was on the bathroom floor "UGH, SNASTY!" Randy said wiping his mouth with his sleeve multiple times before exiting the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, come on!" Randy yelled as he ran down the halls hearing the bell ring "Coach Green is going to KILL me!" Randy whined as he opened the P.E. doors seeing Couch Green standing in front of the bleachers reading a slip of paper "Welcome Cunningham, you're late but I'm going to let it pass this time since we're about to start class." Coach Green said not looking up from the slip of paper "Um, thanks Coach Green." Randy said as he was confused by Coach Green's answer "But this is the last time, now get you but out there," Coach Green said pointing toward the rest of the class playing Canon Doge "Now get out there and get your but kicked!" he said pushing Randy toward the group "OK, OK, I'm going,... wait, did you tell me to get my but kicked?" Randy yelled frantically trying to push away from Couch Green's grip "Hey Bash, you got a new victim to beat up." Couch Green yelled to Bash and his gang, Bash looked at Randy laughing "HA HA your going to get beat up!" Bash pointed toward Randy and a few other students "Hit them" Randy saw Bash's gang run behind the cannons then saw Howard hiding behind the bleachers

"Howard!" Randy shouted running toward Howard avoiding getting hit by a cannon ball "So, what happened at the meeting?" Randy said trying to catch his breath "Cunningham really? At a time like this!" Howard gestured around them seeing people around them getting hit by cannonballs "Howard, can you just tell me?" Howard looked around making sure no one saw them "Fine, Cunningham I'll tell you, Scoops Kang said that if the ninja is disguised as a student, then he would be in the past year books with the same disguised, but of course it won't work because the ninja isn't _really_ 800 years old." Randy calmed down a bit then remember the famous past ninja that the ninja nomicon showed him, they looked exactly alike and they acted the same, Randy's eyes widened "Oh, boy, Howard this is bad, _really_ bad!" Howard stared at Randy in confusion "UM, why?" Randy clutched his fist's nervously "Because Howard, there was a famous Ninja in the past, and he looked just like me and he's in the YEARBOOK!" Randy yelled, shaking Howard violently "Calm down!" Howard said pushing Randy on the chest

"OW" Randy wined remembering the scar the sorcerer gave him when they went back in time, Howard looked at me, then lifting up his shirt to see the hand mark scar "You still have it?" Randy blushed quickly pulling down his shirt "Yeah, I do, it won't go away." he said making sure no one saw it "Anyway, when are they going to start looking in the yearbook?" Howard smiled "Until they get permission from principal Slimovitz , but he isn't here today so they have to ask tomorrow, but we can go tonight and sneak in and steal them." Howard said with a gleam in his eye, Randy shook his head "I can't, my mom and me are going to the doctor's appointment after school," Howard raised his eyebrow "Then why not tomorrow morning then?" Randy shrugged "Why not?"

 _ **In the morning...**_

'BRING' 'BRING' 'BRING' "ugh" Randy moaned sitting up from his bed, reaching for his phone and putting it near his ear "Yes, Howard? What do you want?" Randy said wiping a tear from his eye "Don't you remember? In P.E. class we said we would go steal the year books in the morning. So get ready," Randy got up from the bed stretching his back "Today is going to be a long day." Randy said walking out of the room to get ready.


	5. Chapter 5

"We're here," Randy said looking up at the school "Now we just have to find a way in," Randy turned toward Howard, who was pointing at something "What about that window?" Randy walked toward Howard giving him a high-five "Now, we have to get in, Howard you're definitely going first," Randy said walking behind Howard, grabbing his stomach and lifting Howard up to the window "Hurry up Howard, You're really heavy!" Howard pulled himself inside, causing Randy to fall on his back "Randy, not a great time to rest," Randy nodded pulling himself to his feet, then grabbing the window ledge with his fingertips pulling himself in

"Where in" whispered rubbing his fingers "Let go get the yearbooks and get out of here," Howard nodded walking out of the classroom making sure know one was outside "OK, where does principal Slimovitz put all his important stuff?" they both looked at each other "The basement," they tip toed down the long flight of stairs, in front of the basement door "So should we go in?" Randy shrugged "Sure, it won't kill us." Howard opened the door seeing red lasers all around the room "Or it can," Howard commented "Randy-" "Got it," Randy interrupted Howard as he got the mask and put it on his face

"It's Ninja-o-clock," Howard rolled his eyes "LAME" Randy jumped in the room dodging all the red beams "Ninja Leap,Ninja Leap,Ninja Leap, Ninja Leap," Randy looked at the boxes "OK, then where do I start?" Randy opened the box, nothing, Randy opened another, just as the first one, nothing "Where are they?!" Randy got nervous "Ninja! Scoops Kang is coming!" Randy looked around then saw the empty boxes then grabbed Howard with his scarf to be careful not to hit Howard at the red lasers, opening the larges box and stuffing Howard in right before Debbie Kang walked in "As I thought," Debbie Kang said with a smile putting her hand through the red lasers "There just red beam light Ninja, we're onto you," Ninja darted his eyes at her "So, where _are_ the yearbook?" Debbie Kang grinned even more "Long gone, Ninja" Debbie Kang turned around facing toward the doorway "I'll figure you out ninja," Debbie Kang said as she walked out the doorway, but she stopped "The Monster Klub will start looking at the yearbook after school, see you till then."

Debbie Kang left the Ninja's view, waiting for Debbie Kang's footsteps to quiet down, Randy took off the mask with a sigh, opening the lid for Howard to come out "WOW... that was, intense" Howard muttered under his breath looking at Randy's mask "So, what now?" Randy closed his eyes "I guess I'll have to ask the Monster Klub without the Ninja's help, so you want to wait at school or go to Greg's game hole?" Howard smiled Greg's hole, but I want to ask you something, why did you not just sneak in as the Ninja from the beginning?" Randy stared at Howard "Um," "If we don't hurry up we'll not be able to go to the Greg's game hole," Randy said trying to ignore what Howard asked, Howard rolled his eyes "Fine, let go," He said as he walked out of the doorway with Randy following.


	6. Chapter 6

"This-is-SO-your-fault-Cunningham!" Howard said trying to catch up to Randy "HOW is it MY fault, you're the one who wanted to play grave-puncher 7!" Randy yelled trying to reach the school doors before the bell rang "Cunningham, you were the one to suggest Greg's game hole, so its YOU'RE fault," Howard yelled as he went up the school stairs "My fault? Your the one who agreed!" Randy shouted "Hey, no yelling in the hallway dude," Randy turned to see the hippie librarian behind them "Oh, sorry" Randy said rubbing the back of his neck, the hippie librarian simply nodded and went on his way

'BRING''BRING''BRING''BRING' Randy snapped his head toward the clock "Come on Howard, were about to be late!" Randy said grabbing Howard's sleeve as he ran toward Ms. Driscoll's room, peeking though the crack of the door, showing Ms. Driscoll facing the chalk board, Randy opened the door as quietly as possible sneaking in with Howard behind him "Howard Weinerman and Randy Cunningham, you're late." Randy and Howard jumped at the sound of their names "But, I won't mark you to off for today, JUST for today, remember that," Ms. Driscoll stated waiting for them to take there seats "Now, today we will start with chapter 37 on the heart and lungs," a few student pulled out pillows, getting ready to sleep through class, some students took out there phones, Randy yawned at seeing almost everyone getting ready to fall asleep, Randy slowly closed his eyes "Hey, Howard?" there was no response, just snoring, Randy smiled, then fell asleep.

 _ **At lunch...**_

Randy stretched his arms with a goofy smile on his face "That was a great nap," Howard nodded "Yeah, but now I'm hungry," Randy nodded his head in agreement as he opened the cafeteria doors "Well then, _I'll_ get some food and _you_ ask Scoops Kang where the yearbooks are," Howard suggested as he walked toward the food counter, Randy rolled his eyes as he walked toward the Monster Klub, Debbie Kang looked up from the large pile of papers in front of her, "Why, are you always late!" Randy shrugged "Habit?" Debbie Kang rolled her eyes "Now I have to restart what I was saying, but Randy, you're explaining it to Howard got that?" Randy nodded as he sat down next to Theresa "Well, I don't have much to say but, after school in the library all of us will look in the yearbooks, when we get there I'll explain the rest,"

Debbie Kang said as she shuffled her large pile of papers, Randy looked at everyone "Why do you guys what to find the identity of the ninja anyway?" Theresa smiled "That's easy, I want to thank him face to face instead of mask to face," Randy nodded "What about you Julian?" Julian giggled "I want the power to make people into monsters!" Julian turned his head toward Debbie Kang "What about you, Debbie Kang? Why do you want to figure out the ninja's identity?" Debbie Kang looked at her finger tips "Haven't you wounder why the ninja would protect this high school for 800 years? And why would he hide his identity anyway, is he scared of something, or is he hiding something big?" Everybody stared at Debbie Kang, there was a moment if silence, Julian looked at Juggo and Dave "What about you two?"

Juggo and Dave shrugged "I-I guess its because everybody else is doing it, right Dave?" Dave nodded "What about you Randy, why do you what to know the identity of the ninja?" Dave questioned Randy, Randy's eyes widened "I-um, I-I guess if everybody else is doing it I'll do it to, r-right?" Randy said nervously as he tugged at his sleeve, everybody looked at him, Debbie stood up from her seat "Randy, are you not telling us something?" Randy looked at his shoes as he felt the cold stare of Debbie Kang eyes on him, Randy quickly got up and ran toward the cafeteria door before Debbie Kang could grab him, Howard looked up from what he was eating to see Randy dash out the cafeteria doors, Howard got up and ran right after Randy taking his sandwich with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Randy stopped to breath as he ran up the stairs, opening the door that lead toward the roof top, Randy put his hand over his forehead as he put his other had gently on the school pole and slide down on his knees trying to figure out what happened, Randy looked up as he heard foot steeps coming from the stair steeps, Randy looked around panicking as he realized there was no where to hide, Randy stared at the door in surprise to see Howard in font of the doorway "Randy what happened? Why is everyone trying to find you?" Randy shook his head

"I think I might have reviled my identity," Howard just stared at him "So, you're just going to sit here?" Randy shook his head slowly "So you're going to go fix this?" Randy passed for a moment before answering "Yes," Howard stared at Randy "Whats you're plan then?" Randy looked up at Howard "I'll think of one," Howard nodded "You got till the end of school, so hurry up, and move over." Randy moved to the other side of the pole closing his eyes to think 'BRING''BRING''BRING''BRING' Randy ignored it and closed his eyes hearing Howard chewing, then falling asleep.

 _ **After school...**_

Howard rolled his eyes "At the end you _never_ thought of something to fix the mess you're in you know?" Randy sighed as he put on the mask "I know, I just hope they don't figured it out, anyway Howard you go to the library, tell them you couldn't find me, also ask what happened, got it?" Howard agreed but stooped Randy before he left "Why do you want me to ask them what happened? I already know what happened," Randy nodded "I know you do, I want you to ask because I want to know if they know I'm the ninja before I go in there, got it?" Howard nodded "So I walk in, ask what happened, you what until there done talking then you pop up then take the yearbooks, got it," Howard stated giving a thumbs up as he walked down the stairs, Randy nodded in approval, then jumped off the roof, falling to the ground on his feet then ducking down as he crawled on the grass toward the library window seeing Howard opening the door and walking through, Debbie Kang quickly turned toward Howard walking to him, looking in his eye

"Howard have you seen Randy?" Howard shock his head, then darted his eyes at Debbie Kang "What the JUICE happened?!" Debbie Kang darted her eyes back at Howard " _We_ would like to know that to," Howard raised his eyebrow "What?" Debbie Kang rolled her eyes "What happened between the ninja and Randy? All we asked was why he wanted to know the ninjas identity then he just ran off, we thought you would know, guess not." Howard looked behind Debbie Kang to see the ninja face-palm himself then trowed a smoke boom "Smoke Boom" red smoke filled the room showing all the yearbooks that where on the table where gone, Debbie Kang gritted her teeth "THIS IS  NOT OVER!, YOU HEAR ME, NOT OVER!" Debbie Kang yelled putting her fists up "Don't worry Debbie, its still not over," Theresa said trying to calm her down, Debbie put her arm at her sides "Your right, come on guys lets find Randy and continue with are search, you got that?!" Julian, Dave and Juggo raised out their hand in agreement, Debbie Kang turned toward Howard "So, where do you think Randy would be?" Howard smiled "Probably on the roof top" Debbie nodded then turned toward Julian, Dave and Juggo "You three find something else that can help us, Theresa, Howard we we'll find Randy," Debbie Kang said as she opened the library door with Howard and Theresa following, outside the window ninja smile as he made his way to the roof top.

Author note:

Double update (Bad chapter ending, but the story is just beginning, hope you like it :) )


	8. Chapter 8

Debbie Kang walked toward the door putting her hand on the knob, then turned her head toward Howard "Randy better be here or I walk three flights of stairs for nothing," Howard rolled his eyes "We won't know if he is there until you open the door so hurry up," Debbie Kang ignored Howard as she opened the door to see Randy sitting on the other side of the fence "RANDY!" Randy turned to see Theresa and Debbie in shock "Are you trying to KILL your self? Get over here before you fall off the school roof!" Randy sighed then got up and turned around and hopped over the fence seeing the relived faces of Theresa and Debbie Kang, Theresa looked down at her feet

"Where sorry if we upset you at lunch today, we didn't know it would be personal-" Randy patted her on the shoulder before she could say anymore "Its OK, I mean it was my fault in the beginning, I asked," Theresa looked up and smiled, Debbie Kang and Howard rolled their eyes "We should get going, Julian, Dave and Juggo might have found something," Howard nodded following Debbie Kang down the stairs, Randy and Theresa woke up from there trance noticing Howard and Debbie Kang left them "We better hurry up or the'll leave us behind," Theresa nodded in agreement as the ran down the stairs.

 _ **In the library...**_

Debbie Kang opened the library door with Howard, Theresa and Randy behind her, "Have you found anything?" Julian held out a paper to Debbie Kang "The ninja left you a letter, and the yearbooks," Julian said pointing to the large pile of books in the cabinet "Why would he do that?" Debbie Kang said as she opened the letter "Yes, why would he do that?" Howard said looking at Randy as he smiled, Debbie Kang started reading "'Hey, Debbie Kang, if your reading this right now that means you found the yearbooks, good for you, but I took the ones I needed, now what were you saying earlier? Oh, I remember, "You're onto me," but it doesn't seem like it to me, have fun tying though. Sincerely, the ninja'" Debbie Kang crumpled up the paper and through it on the ground and stepping on it "HE'S MOCKING ME!" Theresa quickly ran to Debbie Kang's side to calm her, Randy and Howard giggled a bit making sure no one saw "That, was _beautiful_ , Cunningham, just _beautiful_." Randy nodded "I agree Howard, I agree."

 _ **Two weeks later...**_

"We haven't found anything to figure out the ninjas identity!" Debbie Kang said, Theresa nodded "I know, he can hide himself well," Howard rolled his eyes "I think that the point of him being the _ninja_ " Theresa ignored him, Howard leaned his head toward Randy's "Have you asked Theresa to the dance yet?" Randy eyes widened and his face turned red "I'll ask later," Randy muttered under he's breath, Howard smiled "Let's go home guys there nothing here for us, see you you guys later "Debbie Kang said getting up from her seat "Me to, I'm tired," Theresa agreed "Were coming to," Howard and Randy said in unison as they got up leaving the school.

 _ **At the Mcfist industries...**_

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU DESTROYED THE NINJA YET!?" Mcfist yelled at Viceroy as he hit his metal hand on the table, Viceroy ignored him and went back to looking at the screen "It's amassing how the sorcerer has the power to show his memory's to anyone" Mcfist looked at Viceroy "What does that mean?" Viceroy rolled his eyes and dialed the sorcerer on the phone, the screen went black and white then it showed the sorcerer with his rat on his shoulder "What is it this time!" Viceroy turned the tablet toward the sorcerer so he could see, Viceroy played the video of the sorcerer putting his hand on the ninja, which left a hand mark, Viceroy passed and looked up at the sorcerer "Do you think maybe that mark you gave the ninja 800 years ago could still be on him today?" the sorcerer gave and evil smile "Yes, it would, scene it was made by my power," Viceroy nodded "My plan is-" "MY PLAN!" Mcfist shouted from behind Viceroy "is to find the student that has this scar," no one spoke for a moment, the sorcerer eyed Viceroy "Is that all?" Viceroy nodded again "So far, yes" the sorcerer smiled "Call me when you figure out his identity" the sorcerer said before he hung up "Now what?" Mcfist questioned, Viceroy rolled his eyes "Were going to the school tomorrow," Viceroy said as he left the room to make a plan to find the ninja's identity.

Author note:

Sorry, this is a bit of a boring chapter but I hope you like it :)


	9. Chapter 9

"WTJ, why didn't anyone wake us up?" Howard nodded as he ran next to Randy "Yeah this time it's not my fault," Randy rolled his eyes as he ran in the cafeteria toward the Monster Klub table, Randy put his hand on the chair "Sorry-were-late" Julian sighed "Doesn't matter Randall, you're _always_ late," Theresa nodded "Yeah, but it doesn't matter anyway," Debbie Kang said sadly as she rolled her pencil on the table "No lead on the Ninja, nothing at all," "ROBOT! A ROBOT IS IN THE P.E. ROOM!" Dug yelled running in to the cafeteria everyone was running around, I turned to the Monster Klub they all looked a bit scared except for Debbie Kang who looked like she was going to get a pet bear, Randy looked at the boys bathroom and ran in putting on his mask and smoke bomb himself to the P.E. room

"Smoke bomb, so what am I fighting this time...what are you?" ninja just stared at the robot, which had tentacles and a box shaped body and no eyes "Whatever you are, your going down" ninja said pulling out his sword getting ready to attack, but he was to slow, the robot hit the ninja to the floor the ninja shock his head the caught a glimpse of six students standing behind the door, ninja looked closer, it was the Monster Klub! Ninja was shocked "Why are you guys standing there, get out of here!" ninja said as he saw the robot about to throw a punch, then the robot quickly turned to the Monster Klub and was about to hit them, the ninja saw this and forced himself to get up, he ran toward the students and pushed them out of the way before the robot hit them, the robot hit the ninja to the wall squishing him

"NINJA!" the ninja knew that voice, Howard's voice, the ninja opened his eyes seeing the robot picking him up, the P.E. doors open reveling McFist and Viceroy walking in, the robot placed the ninja in front of them, the Monster Klub ran toward the ninja, but stopped half way seeing the robot turn toward them "Stop, Boxsicle" Viceroy said "Looks like we have company" Debbie Kang just stared with her mouth opened wide "You're the ones who have been sending robots to the school!?" Viceroy rolled his eyes "Yes, and were the ones who are going to reveal the ninja's identity to everyone," Viceroy said as he pushed a button, a huge screen came down, then showed the sorcerer on the screen, everyone in the Monster Klub screamed except for Howard, who was more nervous about his friend than a ugly freak, the sorcerer rolled his eyes, then noticed the ninja on the floor, and smiled

"Finally the day has come!" the sorcerer pointed and Viceroy and McFist "Take off the mask, I want to know who made me suffer for 800 years," the sorcerer said McFist nodded and walked toward the ninja then took off the mask to reveal a boy with purple hair and blue eyes, the Monster Klub was all shocked at what they saw, their own member was the ninja "WHAT IS THIS! HOW CAN THIS BE, THIS IS A CHILD!" then the sorcerer remembered "Pull up his shirt, if he _is_ the ninja he must have that scar that I gave him 800 years ago," Viceroy nodded pulling up the boys shirt to reveal the sorcerers hand mark, the sorcerer laughed, Theresa looked at Randy "So Randy lie to us?" Debbie Kang shock her head "We don't even know who he is," the sorcerer ignored the children's bickering "Take the mask, but don't tell anyone who the ninja is, and don't take him with you," Viceroy and McFist looked at the sorcerer, "JUST DO IT!" Viceroy and McFist quickly nodded before the screen went blank Viceroy and McFist looked at the kids

"You heard what he said so you better not tell anyone about what happened, got it?" McFist said, the students quickly nodded and waited for Viceroy and McFist to leave after they did, the Monster Klub huddled around Randy, Howard tugged on Randy's shirt "RANDY, RANDY!" Howard checked if he was breathing, Howard smiled and calmed down knowing he was alive, Debbie Kang and Theresa knelled down next to Howard "Why would he lie to us Howard, you do know why right?" Theresa questioned Howard, Howard nodded, no one was surprised if Howard knew about this, but the answer surprised them "He didn't want people to get hurt or captured because of him, just like today, he didn't want to see people get hurt, so he put himself in danger" everyone was quiet, then the six student heard people talking outside the school "W-we have to hurry and take him out of here," Juggo commented Debbie Kang nodded "Let's take him to the roof, no one goes there, and theirs a first aid kit their too," everyone nodded, Julian grabbed Randy and carried him on his back as everyone left the P.E. room.

Author note:

There was no blood in this scene, I repeat, there was no blood in this scene, just bruises.

Also, Dave and Juggo are still here


	10. Chapter 10

Randy groaned and opened his eyes slowly to see himself getting carried and put down on the pavement, Randy sat up to see the Monster Klub above him, Randy couldn't hear what they were saying but he knew they were talking to him, Theresa had something in her hands, a first aid kit, and placed it next to him, Debbie Kang sat near Theresa and started talking, Randy noticed and listened "Randy? Are you OK?" Randy nodded, Theresa grabbed him by the shirt collar, Randy didn't change his expression "After we bandage you up, you're telling us everything, _ **understand**_!?" Randy looked up at everyone, they looked nervously at him and nodded, Randy sighed, giving in "Fine if you want to-" Theresa stop Randy from saying anything else "AFTER we bandage you up, got it?" Randy sighed and nodded

"Fine," Randy said as he took of his coat revealing bruises and scars on his arms, Theresa winced, Theresa opened the first aid kit showing bandages and needles, Theresa grabbed the large bandages and placed them on his cuts and bruises, Theresa looked up at Randy's shirt, remembering the large hand shape scar, Theresa shivered at the thought, Randy noticed and took the roll of bandages from her hand gently, Theresa looked at him confused "Don't worry I can do this part, thanks for doing my arms," Theresa blushed and quickly nodded but Randy didn't notice, Theresa walked down the stairs with the others to give Randy some privacy, after a few minutes Randy came down the stairs, everyone looked up to see Randy smiling at everyone, everyone was quiet, Howard was the first to speak

"So, you fixed yourself up?" Randy nodded, Theresa stood up along with Debbie Kang "Now start talking Randy, what's going on?" Randy stopped smiling and pointed to the door to the roof "I think it's better if we speak about this outside where no one can he-" Randy was about to continue but was interrupted by the sound of students screaming from the halls "Principle Slimovitz, THERE'S A MONSTER IN THE SCHOOL!" Randy rolled his eyes knowing it was dug talking "REALLY DUG, REALLY?" Randy ran past the Monster Klub and started running toward the screams "HEY!" Debbie Kang said as she grabbed Randy's arm, Randy turned at Debbie Kang and the Monster Klub "If I don't stop that robot, someone will get hurt," Debbie Kang widened her eyes then slowly loosened her grip on him, Randy smiled "Don't worry, I'll explain the rest when I come back," Randy said as he ran toward the screams, Debbie Kang smiled, then turned at everyone "Do you believe him?" everyone one looked at her, all of them slowly nodded, Debbie Kang nodded as well and walked toward the roof door "Let's wait for him then," everyone nodded again and sat down next to Debbie Kang, thinking what was going on around school.

 _ **Back to Randy...**_

 _"What should I do, What should I do?"_ Randy thought as he ran down the hall, then he saw the smith ward club, then remembered, he needed a sword, Randy opened the smith ward club door to see Smith standing with his cane in front of him, "You destroyed you're sword again? Are did you do something _even_ stupider this time?" Randy rolled his eyes, planing to say something on his defense but couldn't as he heard another student scream " Smith, need you're help, I don't have the ninja mask with me because McFist has it, and a robot is attacking the school so I need a sword," Randy said hoping Smith would give him an answer "Bupuss, what were you thinking!?" Smith commented as he palm-faced him self, then turned toward the metal tongs and pulled then up, the chalk board pulled up showing a large cave full of swords and a lava pit in the middle, Smith walked around the pit as Randy followed him noticing a sword just like his was in the ground, Smith pulled it out, then trowing it at Randy as he caught it in his hand's before they fell on the ground, Randy smiled then started walking out the cave

"Thanks, know I can- OW!" Randy wined as he got hit with Smith's cane "Where are you going? You can't do anything other than get you're but kicked without that mask!" Smith yelled as he put his hand in his left hand pocket, pulling out a choker with a mini Tengu stone in the middle, Randy opened his mouth in shock, he stood quite for a moment then looked up at Smith "Your'e joking, right?" Smith shook his head "Boys can wear chokers to Bupuss, so put it on, it gives you the exact same powers as the suit, but without the suit, just with your normal cloths," Smith explained, hurrying Randy to put on the choker, Randy blushed and put it on, Randy's eyes widened, Randy did a back flip then used a air fist and broke the door down "Hey Bupuss? Did you just break down my door?!" Randy looked at the door as he rubbed the back of his neck "Sorry" Smith banged his cane on the floor "Hurry up and destroy that robot before you destroy my room!" Smith commented before hearing Randy's foot steps leave his room "You can count on it Smith!" Randy yelled before exiting out of the room, following the screams of the students.

Author note:

Sorry this took so long, I finished the story then accidentally deleted it... twice, second time I forgot to save it. Well, hope you like it! :)


	11. Chapter 11

"Finally, I'm here, my last stop before kicking that robot's but" Randy said as he stopped in front of his locker, putting in his numbers and opening it, showing a coat just like his but black, Randy took off his olive green coat and throwing it in his locker and quickly grabbed the black coat, he put it on, he zipped it up so no one could see his shirt, then he pulled up his hood to cover his hair and eyes "There, know no one can tell if it's me," Randy said turning back toward the direction of the screams, which were coming from the cafeteria, he opened the doors seeing a robot with bird claws and cat eyes and a body of an alligator, Randy tilted his head

"What are you?" Randy said running toward the robot, jumping on top of it, causing it to fall, Randy quickly grabbed his sword from his back then stabbed it in the head, Randy waited for the robot's eyes to stop glowing, then pulled out his sword and put it on his back, Randy turned to a large group of students crowded around him, Randy could hear some students whispering _"Whoa, that's the Ninja, why doesn't he have his mask?"_ Randy ignored the whisperers "Hi there Ninja Fans, it's Heidi here with a BIG event! The Ninja isn't wearing his mask, instead he's wearing a black coat and black pants... wait, is the ninja wearing a choker?"

Randy jumped at the word and turned at Heidi, who was putting the camera near him "You look so cool! Just, we can't see your face..." Heidi said, slowing her speech, Randy blushed a bit, but stopped when she reached her hand to pull his hood, Randy noticed and put his palms of his hands to the floor, using air fist to make himself push through the air above everyone, Heidi quickly backed away to the sudden movement, she looked up at the Ninja, who was at least 20 feet above from her "WHY!? WHY DO YOU HIDE YOUR IDENTITY?!" Heidi yelled hoping the ninja heard her, but he didn't, the ninja put his hands behind his back, using another air fist sending him to the roof, Randy landed on the roof gently, seeing everyone in shock, especially Howard, Howard ran at Randy pulling his hood down and grabbing Randy's coat collar

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Howard shook him hard, Randy looked at Howard carefully, noticing he looked like he was about to cry "I though you were going to DIE!" Randy was shocked, he had NEVER seen Howard like this, Randy looked up to see everybody in shock, Howard let go of Randy's shirt, then looked up at Randy showing a large smile "But at least your alive," Howard pointed out, Randy nodded in agreement "Guess I am," Julian stepped forward a bit, then stopped "So Randall, you will tell us whats going on, right?" Randy turned his head toward Julian "Yeah I-" Randy turned his head to his bag that he had left on the roof, Debbie Kang crossed her arms "So, that's not a phone, is it?" Randy nodded as he walked to the school pole and grabbed his bag and took out a book, Debbie Kang looked at him questionably, then Randy opened the book, causing it to glow red and Randy falling to the ground, Theresa quickly ran to Randy's side, then looked at Howard "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Howard shook his head and sighed "Don't worry, this happens often," Theresa nodded slowly as she looked at Randy and smiled.

 _In the nomicon..._

"OW," Randy said as he landed on some stones, Randy looked around seeing three kids crowding around a boy with a book in his hand, Randy looked closer to see the word 'Secret Diary', the boy holding it opened it,Randy and the three other boys crowded around the boy and the book, Randy looked at the book and started reading 'I can make anyone believe in what I say', the boy looked up from the book and pointed to the fruit stand and took an apple when the man at the counter wasn't looking, then the man turned and saw the apple, the man quickly patted the boy on the head and looked at the three boys in anger, Randy was shocked, the three boys hadn't done anything by got the blame! A cloud of words showed up above him, Randy noticed and started reading out loud "'A secret is sometimes meant to be a secret.

"Randy shook his head "But I don't understand nomicon, you told me 'a life is more important than an identity'!" more clouds of words came, showing the 'a life is more important than an identity' line next to 'A secret is sometimes meant to be a secret', Randy rolled his eyes "You already showed me this, nomicon-" Randy stopped himself "Wait a minute, the first phrase never told me to revel my identity, it just said that my identity was less important than my friends lives, but in the second phrase, its telling me that I should keep it a secret," Randy commented as he saw the four boys and the man clapping in agreement, Randy smiled at himself proudly then stopped to see the pile of rock underneath him where falling, Randy sighed shaking his head slowly "At least it doesn't hurt," Randy said as he fell through the rocks.

Author note:

Double update, hope you like it :)


	12. Chapter 12

Randy opened his eyes slowly to see Theresa kneeling next to him on the rooftop, Randy slowly sat up as he put his hand over his eyes to cover the bright sun above him, Randy turned his head toward Julian, Debbie Kang, Juggo, and Dave, who were playing chess, turned to him, everyone stared at Randy quietly for a moment, Randy looked at his hands and fidgeted in the spot he was sitting, hoping something would interrupt this 'awkward' moment, just then Howard opened the roof door, holding three large sandwiches, looking shocked "Wow Cunningham, great job, the whole school is talking about you, no the whole TOWN is talking about you, shoob!"

Howard yelled with sarcasm as he took out his phone and walked toward Randy to show him 'Shoob Tube', Howard pushed the play button as the Monster Klub crowded around the phone, Heidi showed up on the screen with a large number of students running around screaming as the mutated robot started wrecking the school yard "Hi there, it's me Heidi, and we got a robot on- AHHH! MY CAMERA!" Heidi shouted as the robot hit the camera onto the ground, the robot ignored Heidi and ran to the cafeteria and broke through the wall, Heidi muttered something under her breath and quickly turned toward her camera, picking it up and facing it toward the large whole in the cafeteria wall as the robot slowly came out again, then a boy with a black coat and a choker and the ninja's sword came running toward the robot and jumped on top of it, stabbing the robot in the head, the ninja stood there for a moment then took out the sword, many of the students whispered as they stared at the ninja, the camera came closer to the ninja's face, _way_ to close, the ninja backed his head away from the camera.

"Hi there Ninja Fans, it's Heidi here with a BIG event! The Ninja isn't wearing his mask, instead he's wearing a black coat and black pants... wait, is the ninja wearing a choker?" the ninja bite his lip"You look so cool! Just, we can't see your face..." Heidi's hand came from the corner of the screen, reaching for the ninja's hood, the ninja ducked from Heidi's hand and the camera's view, then a quick black blur flew directly strait up through the sky, the camera focused on the ninja as he was up in the air floating "WHY!? WHY DO YOU HIDE YOUR IDENTITY?!" Heidi yelled loudly, the ninja didn't answer then put his hand's behind his back and flew to the roof, the camera went back to Heidi's face "Hey Ninja Fans, it's Heidi again, we'll what do you think about that?" Heidi said as she pointed a thumb at the robot, "We'll, see you tomorrow, please comment bellow of what you think!" Heidi smiled, then the screen went black, Howard paused it, staring at Randy, Randy looked down feeling everyone staring at him, then he looked up at Howard

"Guess this is bad, right?" Randy commented as he nervously laughed, Howard palm-faced himself, shaking his head "That's not the worst Cunningham, you GOT to see the comments!" Howard said as he gave the phone to Randy, Randy scrolled down to the comments, everyone was quiet for a moment as they saw Randy's face as red as a tomato, Howard started laughing like a crazy person, rolling around the floor and holding his stomach, Howard wiped a tear from his eye, trying to stop laughing "Almost every comment is saying that the Ninja is 'Hot' and 'cool' and 'adorable', mostly adorable was used in the comments," Howard laughed out, trying to catch his breath, then he stopped, looking down on Randy as Howard got up on his feet, brushing of the debris off his pants "So, what did that stupid book tell you this time?" Randy stopped blushing and stood up on his feet and turned to the Monster Klub,

"Sorry guy, but I can't tell you," Debbie Kang quickly grabbed Randy's coat collar and yanked it down until her eyes met his, "But you told us you would explain, so spill it!" Randy shock his head and pushed her hand away from him "Sorry, but I don't want you guys to end up like Howard," Randy commented Theresa shook her head, confused by what he meant "Um, Randy? What does that mean?" Randy smiled at Theresa "Haven't you noticed? Howard has been kidnapped on multiple occasions, been in the middle of large monster battles and some robots have tried to kill him." Randy pointed out, the Monster Klub nodded, Juggo sighed "S-so, you won't tell use even if we begged?" Randy nodded "Yep, all I can tell you is to stay away from McFist and Viceroy, got that?" everyone nodded, Randy smiled and walked to his bag and picked it up and put it over his shoulder "We should probably go to sixth period, since we skipped fourth and fifth period," everyone nodded again, Theresa smiled as Randy walked down the stairs with Howard following "Even though I don't know who he is, or whats going on, I still trust him, but I think we'll find out soon enough, right?" everyone nodded, agreeing with her as they all went down the stairs, heading to sixth period.

Author note:

So sorry that it took so long, hope you enjoy, :)

P.S. Please review and tell me what you think about this FanFiction story so far, thank-you :)


	13. Chapter 13 part 1

_In McFist Lab right after the fight..._

McFist and Viceroy just stood there in shock as the saw their robot destroyed on the floor by the Ninja, they slowly turned to see the sorcerer yell in anger " _HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE! I TOOK HIS POWER!_ " the sorcerer shouted as he held the Ninja's mask then he stared at the mask " _What if this isn't the power, because this is the correct mask, I'm sure about it,_ " Viceroy nodded "What if the mask just helped keep him alive in battles?" the sorcerer nodded with an evil smile on his face " _Yess, you might be right..._ " the sorcerer gently put the mask on the floor

" _I was planing to make everyone think that the Ninja wasn't coming, that he gave up on them, but that failed, so I must make a new one_ ," Viceroy slowly nodded as he tried to understand, McFist just stared at the two, completely confused, but he didn't ask as he saw the sorcerer rub his hands together " _So I guess I have to reveal his identity then, Viceroy and McFist, tomorrow morning, have an assembly with the school, and have the cameras ready. Ninja, hope you're ready for the time of your life,_ " the sorcerer started cackling like crazy, then the screen went black, Viceroy turned to McFist, waiting for McFist to give him an order, Viceroy rolled his eye's "Should I build some robots?" McFist banged his metal hand on the table "YES! GET TO WORK!" Viceroy shook his head as he left to get ready.

 _In the morning..._

Randy opened the room door to Ms. Driscoll class and stepped in with Howard behind him Ms. Driscoll, opened her mouth in shock, so did some other students, "Cunningham! You made it BEFORE the bell ringed, that's the first time in months!" Randy smiled nervously as he quickly walked to his seat with Howard, who sat right next to him "Anyway, this morning, the entire school is having a assembly in a few minutes," Ms. Driscoll commented as she shuffled her papers, Randy looked at Debbie Kang, who was sitting in front of him, he bent over to her ear "What's the assembly about?" Randy tried to whispered, but said it a bit too loud, Ms. Driscoll put her papers down "Well Randy, McFist is giving a speech in the school P.E. room about the Ninja, isn't Mr. McFist so nice!" Ms. Driscoll said, she grabbed Jerry and put her hand behind his jaw "I've been trying to get her to say that about me for years!" Ms. Driscoll smiled

"Aww, Jerry...Oh, look at the time, we should get going," Ms. Driscoll commented as everyone stood up from their seat, Randy clutched his fist, hoping that he just came to give a 'friendly' visit, the class walked down the hall and down the stairs, Ms. Driscoll opened the P.E. doors, almost every student with here, laughing and talking to each other on the bleachers, Randy followed his class to the bleachers near the school band, Howard sat next to Randy on the bottom of the bleachers, Randy sat up straight as he stared at the robot apes guarding the doors, ready to attack if any of the robots started attacking, Howard rolled his eyes as he saw Randy's worried face and patted Randy on the shoulder, "Cunningham, calm down, they aren't going to attack you," Randy quickly darted his eyes at Howard "How do you know he's not going to attack me!"

Howard rolled his eyes "Easy, he wouldn't do it in front of the entire school and lose all his respect," Randy nodded as he saw the point Howard was making, then he saw McFist and Viceroy walk in front of the students in the middle of the P.E. room, McFist tapped a metal finger on the small microphone in his other hand, everyone in the P.E. room covered their ears as they heard the high pitched ringing sound from the microphone, "Is this working? Oh, it is," McFist commented as he straightened his coat, "Now then, straight to business," McFist snapped his fingers, all the doors were shut with metal bares, some of the students looked at McFist and his robots around them, confused of what was happening around them, Randy was in shock, why would he do it in front of all the students in norrisville high? Randy turned his head at the robots, seeing they were all looking at him, not letting him leave, Randy sat back down and waved his hands in the air "You were SAYING Howard!" Howard shrugged as he kept on staring at McFist in shock

"Wow, did NOT see that coming, I mean, the last time they figured it out McFist was a bad guy, he started CRYING and got STANKED!" McFist pulled the microphone to his face "You're all wondering, 'Why is McFist doing this?' well, I came here to capture the Ninja in front of you all!" He pointed to everyone with his metal hand, "If the Ninja _doesn't_ show himself, you're all goners, if he _does_ come out, everyone in the norrisville is still a goner, you have a chose Ninja!" Randy looked around, everyone was panicking, Randy looked at Howard with with worried eyes, Howard signed "Fine, but you owe me," Howard got up and ran in front of a robot, and pointing at it as he insulted it "Hey, you're grandma called, she wants you back at stupid-vile!" the robot paused for a moment, and pointed at Howard "Hey, that was insulting! GET HIM!" all of the robots started crowding around Howard as he ran from their grips, Howard gave a thumb-up at Randy, Randy nodded and ran underneath the bleacher, Randy pointed his hand to the ground whispering

"smoke boom" Randy stood their for a second, then straightened his back "I forgot that I can only do the powers of the Ninja suit, not the weapons, wait, then I have to get my sword," Randy looked above him to see his bag, he grabbed the straps and pulled it toward him, Randy dug through his bag, pulling out the nomicon, a black coat and the ninja sword, "I think I'm going to need these three," Randy commented as he put the nomicon in his black coat as he put it on, then he put the sword on his back, Randy pulled the hoodie over his face and smirked "Game on McFist," Randy jumped out through the large crack in between the bleachers and stood in front of McFist and Viceroy, McFist smiled and pointed to the Ninja,

"GET HIM!" all of the robo- apes stopped following Howard and ran toward the Ninja, the Ninja smiled and pulled out his sword and cut them all in half, the Ninja turned toward McFist and Viceroy to see them both smiling, the Ninja frowned at them "When I usually destroy your robot's McFist, you throw a tantrum," McFist shook his head "Well, this time you lose, Ninja" Randy smiled and pointed to the robot on the floor "I've destroy your robot's, how can you defeat me?" Viceroy started smiling and took out a medium size button "We'll Ninja, let's make a deal, because if you don't, well lets say half the town will be _missing,_ " McFist nodded, agreeing with Viceroy as he saw the Ninja flinch, "What's the deal then _McFist_?" the Ninja said as McFist grabbed the button from Viceroy and started rubbing the button lightly "I want you to reveal your identity to everyone," all of the student were in shock as they saw the Ninja nod

"But if I do, you won't kill anyone?" McFist smiled "Of course Ninja, I get what I want, and you get what you want," the Ninja slowly nodded again, he turned himself to face all the students of norrisville high, the Ninja slowly pulled down his hoodie, showing messy purple hair and blue eyes, everyone in the P.E. room gasped except for the Monster Klub, McFist, and Viceroy, Randy turned around slowly to McFist and Viceroy "The deal was if I reveal my identity, you wouldn't hurt anyone," McFist nodded, McFist turned to Viceroy "Otto!" Viceroy yelled as Otto came from one of the bleachers, "Well then Ninja, see you later," Viceroy commented as the ceiling above them was torn off from the outside, two thick roped fell from the sky, before Randy could stop them the ropes were quickly pulled up, but Randy could hear Viceroy say "Try getting out of this one Ninja!" Randy clenched his fists tightly, then he slowly turned around to see the entire school with their mouths opened in shock, Randy palm-faced himself "This is one hell of a school day isn't this?"

 _Continue..._

Author note:

Sorry it took so long, hope you like it :)


	14. Chapter 13 part 2

_**In McFist hovercraft...**_

"I DID IT! I REVELED THE NINJA'S IDENTITY!" McFist exclaimed as he climbed in the hovercraft, letting go of the rope and ran in his hovercraft office, McFist turned and pointed at Viceroy "Put the old man on the screen!" McFist ordered Viceroy, Viceroy nodded and dialed the sorcerer's phone number, the screen above them turned black, then the sorcerer showed up on the screen with his rat minion on his shoulder, he grinned as he rubbed his hands " _Well then, you did your job well McFist, now I must do mine,_ " the sorcerer smelled the aroma in the air " _Shocked, confused, and a pinch of betrayal, oh Ninja, you brought this on to yourself._ " the sorcerer pulled out on of his green power balls, McFist and Viceroy stared at the green power ball turned pure black, black stank arose from the power ball and went in the vents, the sorcerer turned back at the two men in front of him and snapped his fingers " _Continue the your part of the plan and make sure it WORKS!_ " the sorcerer shouted before he hung up, McFist stared at the black screen, then turned at Viceroy, "Make sure this works Viceroy," Viceroy nodded, "Don't worry, it will," Viceroy replied as he walked out of the office.

 _ **Back at the 'GAPING' school in the P.E. room...**_

Randy stood there, seeing every student in norrisville high in shock, Randy tilted his head in a creepy manor, trying to block to light near him, Randy's eyes widened "That's it...the light" Randy mumbled, Randy started smiling like a mad person, then started giggling, everyone in the bleachers backed away, even the Monster Klub and Howard backed away, Randy pulled his sword out, pointing to the ceiling "IF THAT'S HOW YOU'RE GOING TO PLAY, IT'S FINE WITH ME!" Randy laughed as he threw his sword at the light, the P.E. room went all black, some of the student squealed by the sudden darkness, Principle Slomovits grabbed a flashlight and pointed it to the spot Randy was, Randy wasn't there anymore, but then could still hear Randy laughing, Principle Slomovits pointed toward the voice to see the metal bars on the door were cut in half and on the floor and the doors open, everyone sat there in the dark for a moment to process what had happened in front of them.

 _ **With Randy...**_

Randy ran though the halls giggling and flinging his sword around in the air, then put his sword on his back, Randy bit his hand, trying to stop himself from laughing, Randy ran up the stairs and opened the door to the roof tops and fell on his knees near the flag pole trying to breath "W-Whats happening to me?" Randy whimpered as he garbed his throat, Randy's eyes widened as he saw a large swarm of black stank come toward him, Randy stared in shock as he saw the stank start to solidify in front of him, Randy's mouth gaped as he saw himself stand there with a evil smile "Well Randy, I can answer that," the stank Randy bent down a bit "when a Ninja is know, he can never be un-known, and now that they know you're the Ninja Randy," stank Randy pointed his finger at Randy's chest "But I'm going to show them the _true_ Randy..." stank Randy put his hand's over Randy's eyes "Wait! W-What are you doing!?" Randy muttered, then passed out as the stank Randy remove his hand's from Randy's eyes, Randy fell on the pavement, the stank Randy stood up and smiled "The day of the evil Ninja will be here soon," the stank Randy became black stank again and went up Randy's noise, leaving Randy alone on the roof.

 _ **Back at the entire school body...**_

Everyone walked out of the P.E. room and into their classes, trying to find some answers, Heidi ran through the crowd of students and toward Howard with her camera on "Hey Howard, everyone wants to know what happened in the P.E. room, care to explain?" Heidi questioned as she shoved the mic in Howard's face, Howard rolled his eyes and shoved the mic away from him "That what _I_ would like to know to!" Heidi darted her eyes at her brother "How do you NOT know! You're always with him!" Howard darted his eyes back at Heidi "Well I don't! I don't know how he fought those robots, I don't know why he laughed like that! I just don't KNOW!" Howard shouted with anger "I'm leaving, so don't bother me," Howard walked away, flowing his class, Heidi turned the camera toward herself "Well that's all! See you next time folks!" Heidi said in her sweetest smile and turned off the camera, Heidi looked back to were Howard stood in a distance with a frown, trying to think of what was going though Howard's mind, Heidi sighed and walked away toward her class.

Author note:

Sorry this took so long, Enjoy :)


	15. Chapter 14

_Randy's Dream..._

"Why? What do you want from ME!?" Randy whimpered in the dark black pitched room, putting his hands over his eyes, covering his tears from the blood covered walls, the stanked Randy appeared in front of him "Why? Randy, I want what _you_ want, to be known for who you are," the stanked Randy walked around the room, putting his hands gently on the bloody walls of the room, "Randy, we _both_ know that before they knew who the Ninja was, they trusted him, followed him, they did everything to help him, but now they don't trust you, since they figured out that the person who causes the damage at school, is the Ninja himself," the stanked Randy grinned and put his hand out for Randy,

"Come, come, with me, we can destroy the sorcerer and his minions together, we will be unstoppable!" stanked Randy stated with a large grin, Randy gritted his teeth and pushed stanked Randy's hand away, "Why would I join with _you_?" stanked Randy's smile grew longer "Oh Randy, you're soo brainless, you can't refuse," the stanked Randy disappeared, leaving Randy alone in the dark, bloody room, Randy put his hands over his ears, shaking his head "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! I WON'T LET YOU!" Randy stood up and banged on the red stained walls "I WON'T LET YOU!" Randy stood there to listening to stanked Randy's laughs "You'll see it my way soon Randy, but for now, you should get going," the floor beneath Randy disappeared as Randy fell through.

 _When Randy wakes up..._

Randy opened his eyes slowly, he sat up and looked around him, his eyes widened as he saw the large bright moon above him, Randy looked through his pockets and pulled out his phone, his jaw dropped as he saw the date and time "WTJ! I was asleep for three days!" Randy slowly stood up, stretching his legs, trying to walk to the door in the darkness, Randy grabbed the door handle and pulled on it, Randy looked around and saw the lights in the school were on "Are the school lights always on?" Randy questioned as he walked down the stairs, Randy saw two shadows walk by the wall, Randy quickly ducked behind the stair railing, holding his breath, hoping they wouldn't come near the stairs, the two students came out of the shadows, Howard and Heidi were walking around the halls, shouting out Randy's name

"RANDY! WHERE ARE YOU SHOOB!" Heidi walked toward the guy's bathroom and pounded on the door "SANDY! COME ON! PLEASE COME BACK!" Howard rolled his eyes "It's RANDY always been RANDY!" Randy calmed down as they walked passed the stairs, Heidi shook her head, "If only we could just call him!" Howard blinked at her and pulled out his phone, Heidi face-palmed herself "Why didn't you try that before!?" Howard shrugged "Didn't think about it," Howard pushed the call button, Randy flinched as heard his phone ring, Howard and Heidi looked up at the stairs "RANDY?!" Heidi and Howard said in unison as they saw Randy stand up and run up the stairs "Come back here!" Howard shouted as Heidi and him ran up the stairs to see Randy standing next to the ledge, Howard clutched his fist

"Where have you been?! It been three days!" Randy glanced at Howard and Heidi "Do they know about the Ninja's?" Howard shook his head bitterly "No, I haven't told them anything" Heidi looked at Howard and Randy "What does he mean Ninja's?" Howard ignored Heidi's question "Don't ignore my question! Where have you been? It been three days!? I was worried!" Randy bit his lip and looked down at his feet, Randy shook his head "Sorry Howard, but I can't tell you," Randy turned his head toward the ledge and jumped off without looking at the two sibling "RANDY!" Howard screamed as he ran toward the ledge where Randy had jumped to see Randy gently on his feet, Randy looked up at saw Howard screaming for Randy to come back, Randy shook his head and ran toward the forest, away from Howard's eyes.

 _About 20 min. in the forest..._

Randy walked toward a large tree, trying to catch his breath, he sat down at the roots and ruffed with his hair, Randy closed his eyes and listened to the wind "Wow, that was the most dumbest thing I have ever seen, what was that supposed to be? A soap opera?" Randy quickly opened his eyes and stood up as he saw stank Randy stand before him "What do you want?" stank Randy shook his head "I still wonder how I'm supposed to get you to join with me, anyone sensible would," Randy darted his eyes "Leave me alone! I won't join you!" stank Randy smiled "Then why do you help the people of norrisvile? I mean you've risked your life for them, and you know what you get for doing that? Laughed at and called a shoob." Randy shook his head "That's not true, its supposed to be nice... I think," stank Randy put his hand over Randy's shoulder "They might say that its nice, but it doesn't mean that they don't think you're a shoob." stank Randy removed his hand "I'll give you some time to think about, well then, good night Randy," stank Randy whispered as he disappeared in the shadows, Randy looked up at the sky "Wow, that was fast," Randy sat back down on the root of the large tree, attempting to sleep "Norrisvile, I wonder what they think of me..." Randy muttered before he fell asleep.

Author note:

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated since Jan.30.16.(13 days), had to many things to do in little time I get, hope you like this update :)


	16. Author note

Hello everyone! I am BACK, that means that I going to continue with this story, I am SO sorry that I haven't continued since, January 5 2016, which is a very long time, also, I saw everyones reviews! Thank you everyone for sticking with me! :)


	17. Chapter 17

_At the sorcerer's prison..._

The sorcerer grinned as he swirled around with his black stank, _"Yes, yes, more misery Ninja, the more misery you get, the more corrupt you'll be, and the more the prison will weaken, this will be your end NINJA!"_ The sorcerer laughed as he let more black stank lift through the vents.

 _With Howard..._

"BING, BING, BING" Howard woke up early in the morning, slowly getting up and turning off his alarm, Howard got up slowly and started walking toward the room door as he stretched his back, slowly opening it to see his sister, Heidi, stand before him. "Howard...I need to know what's going on,"Howard clenched his fists."What? So you can broadcast it to everyone?" Heidi bit her lip. "I'm just worried, that's all," Howard stared at her "I can't tell you what's going on, but you can tag along if you have nothing to do." Heidi smiled "I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks," Howard rolled his eyes as he walked away into the Kitchen, "Hey Howard? Can I at least bring my camera?" Heidi shouted loudly toward the kitchen, "NO! What do you think I am? A chowder head!?" Heidi rolled her eyes "Yes, I do..." Heidi muttered under her breath, trying hard to keep it to herself, "I HEARD THAT!" Heidi ignored him as she walked toward the kitchen to eat breakfast with her brother.

 _After breakfast... (Because I'm too lazy to write about them eating)_

Howard and stepped down the stairs with Heidi behind him, closing the door. "Howard, where are we going? We have no idea where he is," Howard continued walking down the street "I've known him my entire life, he would definitely go to school in a situation like this,"

 _Back with Randy..._

Randy groaned as he got up from the large roots underneath him, rubbing his back, Randy shook his head "Dang, that was the most painful sleeping poise I have ever slept in, and I have been in many weird sleeping positions from the nomicon... where is the nomicon anyway?" Randy looked around himself as he clutched his hair tightly with his fists, thinking of where it would be. "I am such a SHOOB! I left it at school!" he said as he climbed up a nearby tree until he could see the school flag

"All I have to do is go get it back, that will be easy" Randy squinted at the roof, seeing two unknown figures picking up a tan colored bag, Randy pinched his arm, hoping it wasn't real. Randy groaned, "Great, now someone has the nomicon, even worse than leaving it on the roof top, how am I going to get it back?!" Randy climbed down the tree, landing his feet on the roots of the trees, he sat down, trying to think of a way to get back his bag with the nomicon without trying to make any contact with anyone, "I wonder how I got how into this mess." Randy sighed, closing his eyes, "Maybe its because you're extremely stupid" Randy opened his eyes to see the one person no one needed to see, Stanked Randy.

Randy groaned."Why is it that everytime I go to sleep or try thinking, you show up?" Stanked Randy snickered, "I only show up if you want me to." Randy thought a bit "What about the first time?" Stanked Randy leaned closer the Randy "Because, you wanted to be known, needed, and you wanted to win against the sorcerer." Randy frowned at his answer "OK, new question, WHAT are you?" Stanked Randy drew back at his question but still smiled "We'll I'm the sorcerer's stank of course." Randy quickly stood up, giving a fighting pose as Stanked Randy put his hands up in defense "I'm different than the other stank he has" Randy tensed up, but put one of his fists to his side "How are you different?" "Well, I have the same wants and likes as you do, the sorcerer thought that you wanted to destroy Norissvile High, but you want to destroy him and his minions because of what they did, did you not?" Randy thought for a bit, thinking of what he wanted, trying to deny the truth of the matter, that Stanked Randy was correct, but it was futile, both he and the the Stanked Randy knew the truth, that he wanted REVENGE for what the sorcerer and his minions did. Stank Randy smirked grabbing onto Randy's shoulders. "I'll take that as a yes." "What?" Randy looked up, startled, to see that everything he could see was turning red, other than Stanked Randy. "Welcome Randy, to MY world!"

To be continued...

* * *

Hey everyone, I've been thinking about Re-doing chapters 1-14, do you, readers, think thats a good idea? Please tell me if it is, Thanks. :)


	18. AUTHOR NOTE!

Hey everyone, I've decided to redo my story from the VERY FIRST CHAPTER, because I have gotten to the point in the story were I can not continue without it making sound weird(and not understandable). So I have already redone Chapter 1, the new version is here:

s/12544988/1/Randy-Cunnigham-9th-grade-ninja-and-the-Monster-Klub-s-New-Goal-REDO

Sorry for the trouble everyone.


End file.
